Paysage de rêve
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: "Mets cette musique dans tes oreilles. Prends ma main. Ne la lâche surtout pas. Ferme les yeux. Tu es prêt." OS très court. Très inspiré. A lire sur du Nightwish.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai hésité à publier cet OS. Puis j'ai finalement choisi de le mettre. Il est très court, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être plus long.

Inspiré par la musique, chason : _Last of the Wilds de Nightwish_

Et merci à Eedjil.

* * *

><p>Cette distance me terrifie bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.<p>

« Mets cette musique dans tes oreilles. Fais corps avec elle. Laisse-la te pénétrer.

- Tu m'emmènes… ?

Prends ma main. Ne la lâche surtout pas. Tu es prêt. Ferme les yeux. Ça y est. Nous y sommes. Tu vois comme c'est beau ? J'ai envie de courir. Nos regards se croisent. Tu m'as comprise. Ton sourire si discret et si tendre m'éblouie. Je garde ta main. C'est toi qui la retiens prisonnière. Et ça me plaît Je te souris. Et je cours. Je cours jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Gravissant des paysages d'une splendeur absolue. Presque autant que tes yeux. Presque. Tu te laisses tomber. Tu roules. Et tu m'emmènes avec toi. Nous sommes deux enfants. Deux gosses. Épris de Liberté. Tu roules. Et tu m'entraînes dans ta chute. Et j'en ris. Je ris aux éclats. Nous arrivons à la fin de la pente. Dans ces prés tellement beaux. Tu sais, ceux qui me font planer. Nos mains sont toujours jointes. Alors tu en profites. Tu m'attires à toi. Me capture de tes bras. J'en frissonne. Je souris. Baisse la tête. Tu me relèves le menton. Et la suite n'appartient qu'à nous.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être plus._ »

Regarde à gauche, mon Ange.

Je l'ai. Enfin. T'as pas idée du temps que j'ai cherché cette chanson. Cette perle rare.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite envisageable<strong>

En espérant que cela vous aies plû.

Amicalement,

_Fallen Angel of the Dark ou Sév__

30 - 05 - 2001


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une suite à ce texte. Si on peut qualifier cela de suite.

J'ai écris ceci sur un coup de tête. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai envie de dire que ça n'aura pas grande importance. A moi il me plaît, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Ce texte est une partie de moi. Je pense que c'est le plus important.

Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Je n'y arrive pas, mon Ange. Cette musique est d'une splendeur absolue. Tu occupes mes pensées trop souvent. Et si tel n'est pas le cas, cette musique me rappelle ton absence. J'aimerais savoir si cela ne vient que de moi. Si ce manque est présent pour toi aussi, ou s'il n'existe qu'à sens unique. J'en ai rêvé, tu sais. De si nombreuses fois que je ne saurais te dire combien. Des rêves éveillés.<em>

« - Prends ma main. Ne la lâche surtout pas. Ferme les yeux. Fais-moi confiance. Respire. Et maintenant suis moi.

Tu as pris ma main. Tu la tiens fermement. Tu ne la lâcherais pour rien au monde. Tes yeux sont obstinément clos. Ta confiance en moi est absolue. Tu placerais ta vie entre mes mains sans frémir. Tu respires paisiblement. Tu es prêt. Je me mets à marcher. Et tu me suis. Tu es totalement aveugle. Tu as remis ta vie entre mes mains. Tu ne sais ni où nous sommes, ni où je t'emmène. Et cela t'est complètement égal. Tu es avec moi. Rien ne peut t'ébranler. Tu respires la paisibilité et la plénitude.

Si tu savais ce que tu es beau à cet instant précis. Mes mots m'ont échappée. C'est dans un murmure à peine audible que je les aie perdus. Tu les as perçus juste à temps. Le sourire qui éclaire ton visage est d'une splendeur. Il a dépassé le bonheur. Sa beauté égale celle de la lune.

Nous y sommes. Je t'ai conduit au sommet. Nous sommes au plus haut. Sur cet entre deux qui frôle le septième ciel. Nous sommes à la frontière du point de non retour.

- Ouvres les yeux.

C'est un murmure qui m'a échappée. Et tu ne brises pas la danse. Tu ouvres tes yeux d'une beauté étincelante. Tu regardes autours de toi. Presque troublé. Presque. Tu es ébahi. Je le lis sur ton visage. Tu n'as pas esquissé un geste. Tes yeux papillonnent. Ils jouent avec la lune et transpercent les étoiles.

Tu respires. Tu as gardé ma main prisonnière de la tienne. Enfin, ton regard se pose sur moi. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je te regarde, te frôle du regard. Dans une attente indécise. J'attends ta réaction. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. Je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Tu t'approches. Ma main est toujours ta prisonnière. Tu en profites. Tu t'allonges dans l'herbe. Et tu tires. Je tombe. Tu amortis ma chute. Tu me réceptionnes. Je suis tombée. Dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas une image. J'en suis désormais ta prisonnière. Mon pou s'accélère. J'ai presque peur de te regarder. Tu souris. Je le sens. Tu frôles mon menton du doigt. Je plonge mes yeux dans la pureté des tiens. Je me noie dedans.

Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve sous toi. Allongée, la tête posée à même le sol. Et toi, perché au dessus. De moi. Tu me regardes avec une intensité à faire pâlir une étoile. Tu approches. Lentement. Nos yeux se ferment simultanément.

Tu connais la suite. Elle n'appartient qu'à nous. »

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il m'a fait côtoyer les étoiles._

Tu devais me manquer plus qu'il n'y paraissait...

* * *

><p><strong>Si le coeur m'en dit, peut-être que ceci connaîtra une suite... <strong>

En espérant que ceci vous ait plû.

Pour tout avis, critiques ou quelconques commentaires, ce sera avec plaisir.

Bien à vous,

Fallen Angel of the dark_

Sév_

30 - 08 - 2011


End file.
